


All Downhill From Here

by baking_bisexual_bitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Flirting, Homophobic Language, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Sexuality Crisis, the rest of the team are background characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_bisexual_bitch/pseuds/baking_bisexual_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance missed talking to his siblings and friends, he missed his mother’s hugs, and good lord did he miss his family’s cooking. But he was used to that. Now, a few weeks in, he had run into another gaping hole left in his life.</p><p>Lance had run out of people to flirt with.</p><p>----</p><p>Or, in which Lance is flamboyantly bisexual and Keith is the one with the gay crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like, I’ve seen a lot of headcanons/tropes/etc about Keith being experienced and assured in his (homo)sexuality, while Lance is this blushing virgin in debial (Which is a word i just made up to refer to bisexual denial, patent pending). Now I’m not gonna refute the ‘blushing virgin’ part, cause lets be real this boy is not the suavest, but just imagine Lance who is aggressively flamboyantly bisexual, and Keith who just kind of never thought about his own sexuality and has a crisis. 
> 
> I got the idea for this fic at 4am, tried to sleep, then said ‘fuck it’ got up and wrote it at 5am. (p.s. while in my documents this fic was just called 'Lance was in distress' which is pretty accurate tbh)

Lance was in distress. His initial panic of possibly never seeing his friends and family ever again was omnipresent, but had dulled into a manageable ache. The first thing he had missed was loud mornings in his household (loud meaning laughing children and scolding mothers, not the loud alarm blaring wakeup call that wasn’t uncommon aboard the ship). He missed talking to his siblings and friends, he missed his mother’s hugs, and _good lord_ did he miss his family’s cooking.

But Lance was _used_ to that. Now, a few weeks in, he had run into another gaping hole left in his life.

 _He had run out of people to flirt with_.

Lance was used to being surrounded by people, and not just relatives. There were friends, and neighbors, and friends of friends who passed through his household, and he was used to _flirting_ with and _teasing_ them _._ It’s not like it was even about getting any action, because, although Lance would be hard pressed to admit it, he was a very clumsy flirter. No, it was about jokingly teasing people, and being friendly, and living in a _happy warm_ community.

It was simply the last straw for Lance. He couldn’t get back his friends, or his mother’s hugs, and he _definitely_ couldn’t get back his family’s cooking if the endless green-goo on the ship was anything to go by. But Lance would be damned if he let the endless abyss of space take his flirting away. All he needed was a target.

Shiro was too old. Pidge was too young. Hunk was too-close to Lance for it not to be weird. Allura, well, Lance would certainly keep _trying_ , but she just didn’t pick up on human customs. That left one candidate.   

* * *

Keith had been glad to work through whatever bullshit _rivalry_ Lance had insisted they had when first forming a team. Sure, he wasn’t _overly_ fond of the guy, but they had to work as a team in order to save the universe, and as long as Lance wasn’t arguing or hitting on some alien, he seemed pretty okay. But Keith definitely preferred fighting with Lance over _whatever the hell this was._

* * *

“I thought I might find you here,” Lance said as he sashayed into the training room.

There was Keith in all his glory kicking some serious simulated soldier ass. His usual mullet was up in a low ponytail, and Lance could see the exposed nape of his pale neck, and the sweat that had collected at his shirt collar. Lance had to admit that Keith looked gorgeous during battle.

Keith barely spared him a glance as he came in, he kept on fighting until he beat the level he was on and then ended the simulation.

“Something I can help you with?” Keith asked, finally turning his attention to Lance.

Lance jolted, right he had come here on a mission, not to get distracted by the bead of sweat currently rolling down Keith’s temple, or his hair, or his arms…

Lance coughed and spoke with all the bravado he could muster, “No, nothing in particular, I just came by to see you.” He smiled sweetly at Keith.

“Okay?” A crease appeared in Keith’s brow. “I’m going to keep training though…”

Lance waved off Keith’s concern. “Of course, do your thing. Don’t mind me, I’m just gonna…” He trailed off and sat on the ground at what he hoped was a safe distance from the action and continued to watch the red paladin. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it was not a safe distance from Keith’s dumb muscles and stupid ponytail.

* * *

Keith could almost chalk up the first _incident_ as genuine concern for a teammate. It wasn’t _so_ outlandish to think that Lance might want to check up on a fellow teammate while they were training, especially after the whole ship-going-rogue-and-trying-to-kill-them debacle. Lance had just shown up, sat and watched him train for a while, then left with a wink and a fleeting _‘See you around.’_

But then in happened again.

Keith had been assigned to wipe down the cryo pods. He didn’t mind the task too much, sure it was boring, but it meant he got time alone to think.

That is until Lance decided to flaunt into the room.

“Hey Keith, what are you up to?” He asked from right behind Keith’s ear, leaning over his shoulder.

Keith looked over his shoulder at Lance and then to the rag in his hands, _was he being serious?_ “Uh, cleaning. Obviously.”

“Cool, cool,” Lance said and walked around Keith to casually lean on the pod he was working on. “Do you need help?” Lance tilted his head down and looked up at Keith through his eyelashes. His _long_ lashes that curled dramatically at the ends, and really what type of guy had eyelashes like that, it was ridiculous.  

Keith shook his head, trying to clear all thoughts of Lance and his eyes. “No, I’m fine on my own.” _Since when did Lance offer to help him? Since when did Lance even act civil towards him?_

“Aw, but you seem stressed,” Lance pushed off the pod and looped around it again, his image distorting for a second behind the glass. He came to a stop behind Keith. “Are you sure you don’t need to unwind?” Hands came to rest on Keith’s shoulders, squeezing lightly.

Keith raised his shoulders up to his ears, trying to escape Lance’s grasp. “What the hell dude!” He practically shrieked. He spun around staring wide eyed at the blue paladin.

“Jesus,” Lance raised his hands in surrender. “I was just trying to help out,” he sounded innocent as a lamb, hiding his smirk behind a feigned look of sincerity.

Keith’s eyes were wide, and there was a dusting of red across his cheeks. “Well—you’re not,” he said, lamely.

Lance moved forward, encroaching into his personal space again, “You sure I can’t interest you in a—“

“Nope, I have to go. Right now. Immediately,” Keith said, as gruffly as he could muster, trying to mask his embarrassment. He brushed past Lance on his way out of the room. He had no idea what Lance was up to, but it was starting to get to him, and he needed to get away from it.

Once Keith had his back to the other, and was practically out the door Lance spoke up. “Alright, see you around babe.”

 _Babe._ Keith froze in the doorway, that did it. Of all the names Lance had ever called him (and believe you me, there were a lot) that one was the worst. And with that word, realization finally hit Keith. Lance wasn’t just being nice to him. No, for some strange, twisted reason, Lance was _hitting on him_.

He fled the room without looking back.

* * *

Lance watched Keith’s back disappear out the door, left with nothing but the memory of his blushing face.

He pumped a fist in the air and couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. This was turning out to be even more fun than he had hoped. The lighthearted banter made him feel a little closer to home, made him forget for a second that they were trying to save the universe billions of miles from earth. And if Lance had thought that making fun of Keith was fun, flirting with him was ten times better. He just got so _flustered_ , it was like he had never been hit on (which Lance figured couldn’t be true, not with a face and body like his.) Lance might not like Keith, but he could appreciate beauty when he saw it. God, his eyes alone, Lance reckoned the guy must have been asked out at least once a week before leaving society to live in the desert. Not that Lance _liked_ him or anything, no he was just _appreciating_.

* * *

The paladins were beginning to meander into the kitchen. Dinner wasn’t quite ready, but Hunk was almost done preparing it. Pidge was standing close to the stove, discussing a possible upgrade for the lions with Hunk.

After today’s training Keith was starving. He leaned over a counter, his forearms braced again the cool surface. He breathed in the scent of Hunk’s cooking, practically salivating.

“Hey Keith,” Lance said as he came into the kitchen. “Are those pants from space?” He said standing back with a hand rested contemplatively on his chin, staring very obviously at Keith’s ass.

“What—“

“Because your ass is out of this world,” he finished, flashing Keith finger guns accompanied by a shit-eating grin.

“Alright that’s it!” Keith straightened and slammed both palms against the counter. “Can you please tell me what’s up with all this—this gay shit!”

Pidge and Hunk were now staring wide eyed at the pair, dinner and lion upgrades forgotten. Lance looked taken aback, but his shock only lasted a second.

He waved a hand, as if brushing off Keith’s concern. “Gay? Oh please I’m not gay,” he reassured.

“They why—“

“But I’m not straight either.”

Those words echoed in Keith’s head. How could Lance not be straight? He flirted with every female, human or otherwise, he came into contact with.

“Well then, what are you?” He didn’t think that was the best way to phrase that question, but he couldn’t think of anything else, his mind was filled with white noise.

“Oh, me? Well, I’m Cuban. I’m a Sagittarius. I’m the best pilot on this team,” he smirked and paused for dramatic affect. “Oh, and I have 83 protons.”

“What? 83 protons?” Keith was too caught up to even argue with the pilot comment.

“Bismuth,” Pidge said involuntarily. Well, that cleared up nothing.

Lance nodded once. “Yep, that’s me. I’m bi baby,” he grinned, thinking himself awfully clever.   

 _Bisexual_. Keith couldn’t even focus on the fact that Lance had just come out via pun (really though, who did that?) because how could Lance be bisexual? He was just _Lance._ He was…he was _normal_.

“I have to go,” Keith announced, addressing no one in particular.

“But dinner’s almost ready?” Hunk said, sounding shocked that someone would skip the meal.

“Not hungry,” Keith lied, his stomach was practically growling, but he needed to get out of the kitchen. He needed to be by himself, away from the team, away from _Lance._

On his mad dash out of the room he nearly crashed into Shiro.

“Wow there,” Shiro reached out and steadied him by the shoulders. “Are you okay? I thought we were about to have dinner?”

“Yeah, we were. Are. But I’m not hungry,” he smiled weakly at Shiro, trying to appear reassuring. “I’m not hungry, I was just about to go train.” He turned and speed away, not bothering to respond to Shiro’s concerned _weren’t you just training?_ He was already too far gone and he didn’t want to turn back.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at change in rating* *sips tea*
> 
> This fic is going in a way angstier direction than anticipated, it's still going to have a happy ending, but just be warned. Warnings for this chapter: internalized homophobia, reference to homophobic slurs, very light smut. Also I only read thru this like once so there might be hella mistakes sorry.

_“--what’s up with all this gay shit—“_

The words rang in Lance’s ears. Keith wasn’t—Keith couldn’t be— _homophobic_? Could he?

Keith was rude _maybe_ , infuriatingly talented, and sure even cocky. But at the end of the day he was part of the team. He and Keith were on the same side. They trusted each other, they cared about each other. There was _no way_ Keith could be homophobic.

“— _all this gay shit—“_

But what if he was?

* * *

 

Lance was bisexual.

Lance. Was. Bisexual.

The revelation played on repeat in Keith’s mind.

This is the same Lance that cared so deeply about his skin care routine. The same Lance that missed his family more than anything. The same Lance that piloted the Blue Lion, who formed Voltron with him. _That Lance_. That Lance was bisexual. Keith’s mind had trouble connecting the images of _‘_ my friend, or at least teammate’ and ‘a bisexual person.’

Keith shook his head. Right, he had come here to train.

He didn’t want to bother with the simulator or his bayard right now. He needed to _punch_ something. He needed his mind to shut up, to focus on a familiar physical task.

He was wrapping up his hands when the thought hit him, _Lance likes boys._ Images flashed through his mind. _Lance flirting with boys, kissing boys, his hands pulling at their hair and clothing._

Keith’s face was hot by the end of that train of thought. He hastily finished wrapping up his hands and tossed the remaining cotton strips on the ground.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for just a second to calm his body and clear his mind. He opened them and swung his right fist hard in the the punching bag.

Clouds of chalk dust from previous uses rose as Keith delivered blows to the canvas surface. He bounced on his toes, going at the bag from different angles like he would in a real fight.

After a few minutes he stepped back, hands on his knees, panting. He stared at the mat beneath him, watching sweat drip off his temples.

Keith wanted to rest, to at least grab some water, but as soon as he stopped moving the images were back. _Lance kissing boys. Lance and a boy against walls, against mattresses, pulling off each other’s shirts._

Keith roared and whirled up, aiming a hook kick at the punching bag. He threw himself at the bag, over and over. Punches and kicks, but his imagination was still working in overdrive.

_Lance likes boys._

Right hook.

_Lance had probably kissed boys._

Knife hand strike.

_Keith was a boy._

Round house kick.

_Lance kissing Keith._

Keith punched the bag so hard the skin on his middle knuckle split open and blood began to seep through the cloth on his hand. 

The images were flooding Keith’s vision again, but this time he was the one Lance was kissing, it was his hair Lance’s hands were pulling at.

The air rushed from Keith’s lungs like he was the one getting punched. Training wasn’t working. His obsession with Lance’s sexuality had managed to worm its way into his favorite pass time. He needed to _leave,_ but he couldn’t go back to the kitchen or any communal area, he still couldn’t risk interacting with Lance. He straitened his back, reaching up with the hem of his tee-shirt to wipe at the sweat on his face. He would have to sneak back to his own room and try to sleep it off.

Keith pulled the dirty cotton strips from around his hands and deposited them in the trash can. He cradled his damaged hand, running his finger tips lightly over the cut that had already stopped bleeding.  

Keith tentatively poked his head out of the training room. The hallways were dark and no one was in sight. He slipped out silently. The lights were on motion censors so he didn’t need to worry about turning the training room lights off, unfortunately it also meant that creeping back to his room would be difficult considering the hallway lights would come on.  

He was so close, had almost made it all the way back to his room when he heard his name being called by Lance’s unmistakable lilt.

* * *

“Keith~”

He didn’t miss the way Keith flinched at the suggestive tone of his voice.

Lance hadn’t intended to confront Keith, but he there was, walking back from (presumably training) and there was Lance feeling curious and bored. Lance convinced himself that he was just trying to clear the air with Keith, make sure they were on the same page with this whole bisexuality thing; but Lance always had fun pushing Keith’s buttons and wasn’t nearly ready to let the flirting go yet.

“What’s up? Why’d you skip out on dinner?”

Keith froze in the middle of the hallway, but didn’t turn to face Lance.

“Everybody missed you,” Lance coaxed, “even me.”

“Right. Sorry. I was training.” Keith’s words were clipped, and he sounded very much like he would like to be left alone.

Lance clicked his tongue, “All that training Keith, you must get tired.” He lowered his voice and drew closer so he was only a few feet from the other. “You must get lonely.”

Keith turned around slowly, his fists were clenched and he looked like he had something to say, but his mouth remained in a firm line. 

Lance gave a small smile and dropped his eyelids. “You sure you don’t want some company?”

“Just stop! Lance please, just…stop,” Keith finally snapped. “I can’t—not when you’re a—” He seemed to search for the right word before giving up entirely and simply repeating himself. “Just stop.”

“Right,” Lance said curtly and straightened. “Whatever you want… _baby._ ” He put as much feeling into the last word as he could manage, let it drip from his mouth, less like flirtation and more like taunting.

He turned around and speed-walked back to his room, not bothering to wait and see if Keith had a response.

Lance flopped onto his bed, and rolled over to stare at the plain white ceiling.

His conversation with Keith had lasted a few minutes, tops, but the words they had said were already becoming a muddled mess in Lance’s mind.

_I can’t, not when you’re a—_

What had Keith been about to say?

 _Not when you’re a_ …friend?

 _Not when you’re a…_ freak?

 _Not when you’re a_ …faggot?

Lance was growing more and more sure that Keith had a problem with his sexuality, and less and less sure of their friendship.

There was a knock on the door.

Lance started. It was Keith, he was sure it was Keith, it had to be. He stood so abruptly that his vision swam, but he managed to stumble toward his door. He was ready, ready to face Keith, ready for whatever he had to say. Weather he had come to apologize, to yell at him, or anything in between, Lance would rather get it over with. He’d rather know where they stood, even if it meant loosing a friend, than be kept in the dark.

Lance took a deep breath and opened the door, a greeting already on his tongue.

“Kei—Oh, Hunk. Uh, what’s up?”

“I was just headed to my room, but I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?”

Anxiety bubbled in Lance’s stomach, he wasn’t in the mood for a screaming match with Keith, but at least it was expected. He had no idea what Hunk could possibly want to talk about that was so important it couldn’t wait till morning, but he still opened to door and motioned for him to enter.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Hunk said.

“Oh?”

“Y’know, for coming out to us.”

“Oh.” Of all the things Lance had expected, that wasn’t on the list.

 “Thanks for trusting us with that,” Hunk smiled. “I know it might have been hard, but I’m glad you did it. I’m proud of you. And you know we all love you no matter what.”

Lance actually felt tears pricking his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, thanks man. It…means a lot,” he said, and he meant it.

He was surprised Hunk didn’t already know, it wasn’t like he was trying to keep it from him, but he’d made no great effort to come out to Hunk or Pidge either. He hadn’t had a formal ‘coming out’ since The Official Coming Out™ to his family. People usually found out he was bi because he couldn’t resist making a pun about it (truly it is the most pun-rich sexuality.) He wasn’t at all surprised by Hunk’s reaction, he was one of the kindest most supportive people Lance had ever met, but it still felt nice.

Hunk pulled Lance forward into a bone crushing hug.

“Air, buddy, I need to breath,” Lance wheezed out.

“Sorry,” Hunk said as he released Lance, although he didn’t look too sorry, he was smiling wide. Warmth spread throughout Lance, chasing away some of the anxiety he harbored about Keith.

“I love you too man,” Lance said, clapping a hand against Hunk’s shoulder. “Did you need anything else…”

“No, that’s it. Goodnight!”

“Night.”

Lance turned to go back to bed when Hunk spoke up again.

“Actually,” Hunk paused in the door, “I don’t know, I might be wrong, but I thought Keith reacted kinda weird to that whole thing. I meant what I said, we all support you, even Keith, but he might just have a skewed perspective. If you need help talking to him about it I’m always there for backup.”

Had Keith’s disgust really been that obvious? So Lance wasn’t just making it up in his head. And Hunk, _bless his fucking soul_ , he never ceased to blow Lance away. He was able to be so loving without ever overstepping his bounds.

“I…maybe. I do think I’ll talk to him, but it might be best to do it on my own.”

“Sure, but the offer still stands if you change your mind. Goodnight Lance.”

“G’night. Oh, and Hunk?” Hunk was already out of Lance’s room.

“You really are an amazing friend.”

Hunk gave a bashful smile and the door slid shut.

Lance’s resolve was set. He would confront Keith, and they would figure everything out.

But first, sleep.

* * *

Keith pulled off his sweaty workout clothes with trembling hands. He flopped onto his bed wearing just his boxers. The temperature in the castle never got too hot or too cold so he could wear whatever what he wanted to bed. It actually creeped Keith out, at his home in the desert it was blisteringly hot during the day and cold at night, it wasn’t like he missed the extreme weather, but the stale temperate air of the castle only served to remind him how far they were from earth.

That twinge of homesickness came as a surprise to Keith. He had never had a place on earth he could be proud to call home, and was excited, for the most part, to be traveling the universe. It made him think of Lance. What must it be like for him, with a home and a family to miss? Truly Keith couldn’t imagine.

Just like that Lance was back on his mind.

What did Lance think of him? He was angry with him; Keith was almost certain. Perhaps the more important question was: what did Keith think of Lance?

Lance’s newfound sexuality was all that Keith could think about when he talked to him. Lance didn’t just talk and smile and flirt like he used to; he talked _while being queer_ and smiled _while being queer_ and flirted (with Keith) _while being queer._

It was weird, and foreign, but was Keith disgusted by Lance? He thought on it for a moment.

No.

There was confusion and even betrayal, but there was something else too, buzzing at the back of Keith’s mind: curiosity. In every sense of the word.

He wanted to know what Lance’s sexuality meant him, what being queer felt like. Because if Lance could be queer then couldn’t anyone? Teammates, friends, family, and maybe even…Keith himself.

What would Lance’s skin feel like against his, the taste of his lips, the twist of his hips. What would it be like to hold his hand and kiss him in the morning. Keith was curious and he wanted Lance to give him all the answers. He imagined the way Lance’s skin would look against his, the tan slender lines of his fingers trailing down Keith’s neck, his other hand pressed to his bare thigh. Lance’s lips against his own, his neck, his chest, trailing down his abdomen.    

Keith had never been touched like that, never even been kissed, but he could imagine it so well. The way Lance’s hand would wrap around his dick, stroke him slowly. Keith had long since shed his boxers, giving into temptation and taking himself in hand.

Keith’s eyes closed and his head rolled back. He picked up the pace, fisting his cock quickly. _Lance wouldn’t go quickly. Lance would tease me._ His mind supplied unhelpfully. The image was nice, Lance tugging at his hair, pumping his dick slowly in the other hand, refusing to speed up despite Keith’s pleas. But Keith didn’t have time for that, he was chasing his release, trying to work faster than the guilt.

He tightened his grip, and is hips bucked up.

“Fuck,” he bit his lower lip, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He never had a problem with getting off quietly, but now he was breathing heavy and holding back curses. _Lance wouldn’t be quiet. Lance is never quiet. He’d probably scream my name._ Keith really wanted his brain to shut the hell up for two seconds, but his over ripe imagination was running wild with that thought.

‘ _Keith, fuck. I want to kiss you, Keith.’_

Keith untwisted his free hand from his bed sheets and placed two fingers lightly against his lips. It was such an innocent addition to the fantasy, but it made Keith’s blood boil.

_‘Mmmn, yeah. I wanna touch you.’_

Keith’s hand was a blur now, making wet obscene noises. He teetered on the edge of release.

_‘Fuck, oh my god, Keith, Keith, Keith. Keith I want to make you come.’_

And with that Keith was coming all over his hand, his hips arching off the bed. He let out a garbled noise, somewhere between a moan and a stifled curse.

His chest heaved, his breaths growing slower and slower as he lowered his hips back onto the bed. One last shuddering breath escaped his throat, and he opened his eyes.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Shame hit like a wave, washing over him and filling up his lungs and mind.

His stomach twisted up horribly like someone was trying to wring out his insides.

He just wanted to forget this happened, but he looked down at his hand and the evidence was all there. He wiped his hand on his bed sheets, a move he would surely regret later, but he couldn’t be bothered to get up and go to the sink.

He pulled his boxers back up and then the bed covers up and over his head. He lay on his side and pressed the covers against the exposed side of his face. Pushing until he can’t hear anything, squeezing his eyes shut so he can’t see anything.

He held all his emotions, the confusion, the shame, at bay long enough to fall into restless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *banging pots and pans together* HUNK IS SUCH AND UNDERAPPRECIATED CHARACTER, HE'S MORE THAN JUST A GUY WHO LOVES FOOD. MORE SUPPORTIVE FRIENDLY HUNK IN FANFIC 2K16 
> 
> So, yeah, it's been exactly a month since the first chapter, thank you all for waiting so patiently. I know that might seem like a lot of time between updates, but that's actually pretty good for me. I wrote a little of at least one of my wips everyday (usually like 2 sentences but whatever it counts), and I'm going to try to keep that up. However I want to focus on the fics I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to get the next chapter out by next month, but I just started University and I'm pretty swamped with being an art student, so we'll see. Oh and I have another klance oneshot that's almost done (a lot less angst don't worry) so you can look forward to that I guess.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for all your kudos and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Keith, can we talk?” Lance whispered into the red paladin’s ear, a hint of anger in his voice.

He had tried to be reasonable and respectful of Keith’s space recently, but a week. A fucking week had passed, and Keith had barely said a word to him. Suddenly, Keith was the first to leave dinner, stood as far away from Lance as possible, avoided eye contact with him. Keith didn’t even try to be subtle about it, Lance had noticed it immediately and the rest of the team had caught on pretty soon.

Now he had Keith practically trapped against a counter as the rest of the Paladins were clearing up their dishes. The rest of the team quickly evacuated, leaving Lance and Keith to sort out the frustrated tension building between them.

When they were alone Lance speaks up again, “Keith, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?” If Keith was homophobic he’d rather find out by ripping this band aid off than stay in willful ignorance.

Keith looked around, panicked, but he didn't bother denying anything.

“Do you have a problem with me being gay Keith?” He placed his hands on either side of Keith’s body, caging him against the counter. He almost enjoyed the way Keith stiffened, and looked more uncomfortable.

“No, I’m not homophobic,” Keith said, and his voice came out steady despite his anxious expression.

Lance _wanted_  to believe him, but Keith had lost some of his trust already. “Are you sure? Because you seem to be avoiding me since you found out I was bisexual.”

“That’s—that’s,” it was true and they both knew it, and they each knew the other knew it too. “Okay, maybe, but it’s not cause I’m homophobic.”

“Mhm,” Lance said, not sounding convinced.

“The timing just kind of coincided with something happening personally, it has nothing to do with you being gay—“

“Bisexual.”

“Right, b-bisexual. Or, well, it has to do with that a _little bit,_ but it’s not _because_ you’re gay—bisexual—sorry, it’s more like that just kind of _triggered_ a reaction. It’s not about you being, uh, bisexual. I don’t have anything against gay people or something like that.”

Lance didn’t really know what Keith was talking about, what reaction could he possibly have triggered by coming out?

“Look, Keith, I don’t think you’re homophobic or anything,” Lance said, backing away from Keith, lifting his hands from the counter so he wasn’t trapped. “But you clearly have some… _issues,_ or at least _confusion_ , with me being queer, so you can go sort that out.” Lance felt a little angry and hurt, but mostly he was just exhausted. He didn’t want to deal with Keith’s ignorant bullshit. He started to walk out of the kitchen.

“I can’t stop thinking about kissing you!”

Lance froze.

He turned, slowly, staring wide-eyed at Keith. He was tempted to look around and see who’d said that, but they were the only ones in the vicinity, and the hand Keith had slapped over his mouth was a dead giveaway. He walked back toward Keith, not standing quite as close as before, but certainly infringing on Keith’s personal space.

“Oh, I see,” Lance said. “So since you found out I was bi, I’ve been the source of your sexuality crisis.”

Keith sputtered, “Whoever said anything about—“

“Oh please, I remember what it’s like being in denial.” Lance was so done with this drama.

“I’m not—I’m not like that.” Keith’s eyes are wide and frightened.

“You keep telling yourself that Keith,” Lance said, drawing in closer, “but you know what?”

He watched Keith’s eyes flick to his lips, his pupils visibly dilating.

“What?” Keith asked breathlessly.

“I’m not interested in being your experiment. You only want to kiss me because I am the closest queer guy you know, or apparently have ever met. But I’m not gonna be your toy. I had to figure out my sexuality on my own, I’m sure you can too.”

Keith flinched away from him, “I don’t want you to be—“

Lance stepped back and raised a hand. “Save it. Come find me when you’re ready to not make a big deal of my sexuality.”

Keith seemed lost for words, he stayed pressed against the counter, hands gripping so hard at the surface that his knuckles turned white.

Lance paused just before he was about to exit the kitchen. “Your eyes,” he said, voice softer than before. “Your eyes are purple. I was never close enough to you to realize they weren’t blue.” He looked at Keith out of the corner of his eye, not quite turning to look over his shoulder. “They’re beautiful.”

With that he leaves.

* * *

Lance startled at the sound of loud incessant knocking at his door.

“Coming!” he shouted, stumbling out of bed. “Is that Pidge? What did I tell you about interrupting my beauty sleep?”

Lance opened the door.

“Oh, Keith.”

“Can I come in?” Keith said, more a demand than a question.

“Uh…”

Keith pushed past, already in his room before Lance’s brain caught up to the conversation.

“Hey! I never said you could come in,” he squawked indignantly.

“Too bad. We need to talk.”

“Are you ready to stop being a dick?” Lance said.

“Are you?”

“Excuse me?” Lance turned to him, incredulous. Did Keith seriously think Lance was the one in the wrong here?

“Do you really think that low of me?” Keith said, his voice simmering with anger.

“What?”

“You really think I would try to treat you like some experiment, Lance?”

“Is this about what I said earlier today?” Lance asked, trying to recall exactly what he had accused Keith of in the heat of the moment.

“Yes, obviously. Do you really think I would try to toy with you for some twisted reason?” Keith said, and the anger melts from his voice, revealing hurt.

“You didn’t exactly have a positive reaction to finding out I was queer, Keith. So yeah, I assumed you were homophobic. But apparently no!” Lance continued his rant in a mock amazed tone. “No, it wasn’t that you were homophobic, you’ve just never met a queer person and now your curious. And great! Your pinning your confusion on me! Well, I’m not interested in being part of your drama.”

“You know what Lance? Fuck you,” Keith said quietly. “You should know I don’t respect you any less because you’re…not straight.” It seemed to Lance like he was still having trouble saying _bisexual._ “I’m still your friend and ally, and fuck you for thinking otherwise.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about actually—“

“Don’t interrupt me,” Keith said. “I don’t want to experiment with you Lance. And it’s a little ridiculous, cause I think we both know that there’s more to whatever is going on between us.”

Lance took a step away from him. “I don’t know what your talking about—“

“Don’t play dumb, Lance. Look I may be confused about myself right now, but don’t pretend I’m the only one who’s curious.” Keith was drawing closer to Lance. “And it’s not just cause I’m the closest available person. We meet available aliens of different genders on most planets we visit, so…” Keith trailed off, pausing to examine Lance’s anxious face. “Why do you keep coming back to flirt with me.”

Lance felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He noticed that his legs had met his bed, that Keith, standing only a foot away, could shove him onto the mattress with a light push to his shoulder.

“I don’t want—“ Lance started.

“But you do. You want this don’t you?” Keith sounded half flirtatious and half desperate.

“No!” Lance griped Keith’s shoulders and pushed him away. “I’m not gonna start messing around with someone who only discovered his homosexuality,” Lance looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist, “Oh, five minutes ago!”

This time it was Keith who backed off. “Whoever said anything about…homo...”

“Oh my god Keith, you can’t even say the word out loud!” Lance was actually hurt. Keith was right, deep down Lance probably liked Keith romantically, but…

“Regardless of how I feel, you clearly have your own stuff to work through with your sexuality, so I’ll leave you to it.”

Keith backed down, defeated. He opened his mouth a few times to say something, but closed it every time. He left without saying a word. 

Lance slumped back onto his mattress. He pressed a hand to his chest to find his heart beating hard and fast against his ribcage, the memory of Keith almost pressed against him still fresh in his mind.

“Fuck,” Lance said to his ceiling. This was bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait, I don't have much time to write during the school year, but I'm on break now and got a lot of writing done! The next chapter should be out within the next to weeks cause I've already started it and I have some free time
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, sorry if it's a little angstier than you anticipated, my original vision for the story was less angsty, but idk shit happens. I have a better idea of what it's going to be now, so expect a little more angst, some fluff and maybe even smut if I'm feeling it (would y'all enjoy smut? or nah?)
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Just watch that rating climb! 
> 
> (there is smut ahead just to warn you. sorry to anybody who was keeping up with the story and didn't want smut, I didn't know if I was going to include it when I started this which is why the rating didn't change sooner)

“I’m gay,” Keith breathed in a whisper to his reflection in his bathroom mirror. He was only talking to himself, he’d double checked that he’d locked the door, and had even made sure the hallway outside his room was deserted.

He ran his hands through his hair watching his reflection do the same. There was something Keith didn’t recognize in himself in the mirror, like he was looking at a different person from himself.

“I’m gay,” he said again, louder this time. And there is was, an entirely new part of him that he hadn’t even realized he was hiding.

He picked up his brush and ran it through his hair before pulling it back into a low ponytail. He gave himself a weak smile in the mirror.

He didn’t feel entirely ready to face this new side of himself, but he was at least calm enough to leave his room and work off his feelings in the training room. So what if he ran into Lance? He would figure it out.

In fact, the more he imagined it, the more he _wanted_ to run into Lance.

* * *

 

For the first time in the past week Lance heard familiar sounds coming from the training room on his way to breakfast. He poked his head in, and sure enough, back as if he had never left, was Keith throwing himself at the punching bag like his life depended on it.

Lance wanted to roll his eyes like he usually would at Keith’s workaholic tendencies, but he couldn’t help a fond smile creeping onto his face.

Lance slowed down to take all of Keith’s body moving, and he was captivated. Sweat was beading at Keith’s forehead, and the nape of his neck, exposed because his hair is up in a pony tail. His muscled arm twisted beautifully, like a double helix, to land a perfect punch on the bag.

And then he started kicking. Good lord, this was not healthy for Lance’s fragile heart. He watched Keith’s legs, clad only in loose workout shorts, reach heights above his own head. Lance had no idea he was so flexible.

Lance was sure his face was bright red.

Keith finished a rep on each side, and paused to take a long drink from his water bottle. He finally saw Lance standing in the doorway.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Keith said with a smirk, in between hungrily gulping down water.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to—“ Lance shook his head and backed away from the door. “I should be going to breakfast. Well, see you later—“

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Keith said stepping away from the punching bag and towards Lance.

“Oh, really? That’s too bad cause I should really be going.” Lance was cursing himself internally, he shouldn’t even be spending time around Keith, for fear of falling for the red paladin.

Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him into the training room.

“I’m sure breakfast can wait.”

Keith’s hand was so warm where it lingered on Lance’s arm. Lance met Keith’s eyes, and saw determination burning in them. It was the same expression Keith wore before going into battle, one Lance was accustomed to seeing, but had never been on the receiving end of. He wanted to squirm under the intense gaze.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said,” Keith spoke evenly, slowly.

“Is that so? Well—“

“It’s dumb.”

“What? Shut up,” Lance said, mostly out of habit.

“What does it matter if I just realized I was…” For the first time since entering the room Lance saw fear in Keith’s eyes.

“Yes?” Lance prompted.

“Gay.”

“You’re gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Congrats.”

Keith pursed his lips and nodded awkwardly, then continued in the same even tone from before. “But that’s beside the point. Why should it matter when I found out. I want you, you want me, it doesn’t get simpler than that.”

Lance stared at Keith’s mouth. “But—” he started.

“Is it cause I have no experience? How many guys have you even slept with?”

“I actually haven’t gotten that far with a guy,” Lance averted his eyes.

“Then what’s the problem,” Keith leaned in breath ghosting over Lance’s lips. “Kiss me, Lance.”

Lance couldn’t help it, he surged forward to kiss Keith. The kiss was hard, but brief.

“No, I—we can’t do this,” Lance said as he pulled away.

“Fucking why!” Keith shouted.

“Because! Because,” Lance wracked his brains. “Cause you’re not out,” Lance lied.

“TO WHO? WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE!”

“Lower your voice! And I don’t know? The team I guess,” Lance said.

Keith’s eyes flashed with fear and hurt.

“Welp, I should really be getting to breakfast now,” Lance said and wrenched Keith’s arm off his. “And you should be getting back to,” Lance looked up and down Keith’s body again, “Uh, working out, you seemed to be pretty into it. So! Bye!”

Lance practically ran out of the training deck.

He only slowed down when he was a safe hallway away from Keith. His heart was beating like a drum, and not just from the running, the memory of Keith’s strong hand on his arm was doing funny things to his stomach. He speed walked to breakfast, and tried to act as normal as possible around Pidge and Hunk, (of course both of them noticed something was up.)

Lance had had to tell Keith _something_ , instead of telling him the truth: that he was terrified of acting on his feelings. He was terrified that Keith would make out with him once, and then realize he wasn't actually gay. Or Keith would just want to be fuck buddies and Lance would inevitably fall in love with him. Because Lance _knew_ himself, he fell hard and fast, and Keith was exactly his type. Lance had run to protect himself from heartbreak, but his resolve was slipping, and if he spent more time around Keith he would surely succumb to that very prediction.

* * *

 

Come out? To the team? What the fuck. Keith was back at the punching bag, going harder than ever.

Keith knew Lance was making it up as an excuse. Keith was so sure his attraction to Lance was mutual, what was the hold up?

 _Or Lance actually hates you, and he’s running away._ An unhelpful part of his brain supplied. _No,_ he thought, aiming a roundhouse kick at the bag. There was some other reason Lance kept pushing him away, there _had_ to be.

Of course…there was always the unlikely possibility that Lance was telling the truth, that he didn’t want to be with someone who was closeted.

 _Come out to the team._ Keith turned the idea over in his head.

He _couldn’t_. He just couldn’t.

Hunk and Pidge would be pretty easy, he’d only known them for the past few months, even if they abandoned him as friends, he was used to being isolated, as long as they could do missions with him it would be fine. But _Shiro._ Keith had known him for years, if Shiro shunned him, he would be loosing the closest thing he had to a sibling in his life. And Allura was his superior. She was his leader, she was a _princess_ , she was trained in battle strategy, combat fighting, and could _shape shift._ Keith was confident in his fighting, but if Allura had a problem with him, he wasn’t sure he could beat her in a fight. 

Yet still, there was a crazy side of him that wanted to do it. The same side that came out during battle, to throw caution to the wind and charge in guns blazing.

He wanted to do it to see the look on all their faces, the look on _Lance’s_ face. He wanted to do it to get it over with. He wanted to do it because now that he thought back on it, he’d been living a lie for a lot longer than he’d even realized. He wanted to do it for Lance, but most importantly he wanted to do it for _himself_.

* * *

 

The clack of dishes filled the kitchen as the paladins set the table. The agreement between the rest of the paladins and Hunk was that if he made the meal, the team would handle the dishes.

Hunk served the food and then sat in his usual seat: next to Pidge, across from Keith.

“So, how was everybody’s day?” Hunk asked.

“Great!” said Pidge. “Programming the bot is going really well. It can only do simple commands, but at least it’s not spazzing out anymore.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Lance asked.

Hunk smiled, excited to talk about their new project.

“Since Rover is…” he looked at Pidge, “ _No longer with us_ ," he said delicately. "We thought it could be useful to build another surveillance robot. I’m handling the building and mechanics of it and Pidge is doing the programing. We’re starting with simple stuff, robots that can move forward and backward on the ground, but we’re making good progress, right?”

“Yeah,” Pidge continued where he left off. “I had a lot of trouble early on. It’s a lot easier to reprogram an existing machine than write whole new code, but it’s going well. I think we might even be able to get one off the ground in the next few weeks.”

“That’s fantastic you two,” Allura said, who caught the tail end of the conversation. “I’m so proud that you’re putting in extra work. You’re really proving yourself to be defenders of the universe.”

"Dude, that's awesome!" Lance said and clapped him on the back.

Hunk smiled, he was proud of them too. Though he was mostly using the project to practice mechanics, it was nice to find a way he could help out besides physically fighting.

“What about you Lance, what did you do today?” Hunk asked. He liked to check in with everybody during dinner, the ship was so huge he wasn’t able to keep track of what anybody was doing most days.

“Not much really. You know me, chillin’, keepin it cool,” Lance said and tipped back his chair to rest his feet on the table.

“No feet at the dinner table!” Allura said. Shiro pushed Lance’s feet off for good measure.

Hunk laughed. “What about you Keith?”

Keith was sitting perfectly still, hands balled into fists on the table, he met Hunk’s eyes but seemed to stare through him.

“Um, Keith?” Hunk said tentatively, “You okay there?”

Keith slammed his palms onto the table and stood up, knocking his chair over.

“I have an announcement to make!” Keith said over the echo from his toppled chair.

The paladins all looked at him in confusion. His eyes darted to all of their faces, before coming to rest on Lance.

“I’m gay,” Keith said.

There was a beat of silence, filled with raised eyebrows.

“Uh, good for you buddy,” Pidge finally said.

“Yeah, thanks for telling us,” Hunk added.

“We love and support you no matter what,” Shiro said, although he still looked surprised.

Keith looked surprised too, wether at himself for coming out or at their reactions, Hunk couldn’t say. Keith picked up his chair and sat back down, he was staring at Lance again, this time looking smug. The coming out explained some of the weird shit that’d been going on between Lance and Keith, but Hunk still had questions.

“I have to leave. Immediately. Right now,” Lance said, standing up, pushing in his chair and promptly rushing out of the room.

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows. “Is he—“

“He’s not homophobic!” Hunk jumped in, feeling the need to defend his friend. “Lance is actually bi, he’s just—“ Hunk glanced at Keith, “going through some stuff.”

* * *

Lance was out of time and out of excuses.

He was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating and pulling at his hair. He sat on his bed, got up, paced around his room, and then sat back down again.

Keith had come out to him, _for_ him.

Lance was overwhelmed, he didn’t even know what he was feeling, or what Keith was feeling.

“Lance?”

 Something told him he was about to find out. Lance sighed, resigned, and opened his door.

“Keith,” Lance said.

“Can I…come in?” Keith asked.

“Uh, sure.” 

They stood there, Lance with his arms crossed. Keith tried to meet his eyes.

“Why did you do that?” Lance asked.

"I thought you wanted me to?"

“Yeah, but I—“

“I don’t know!” Keith threw his hands up. “Because I’m tired, Lance. I know you were making up excuses, but I’m not a person who lives in fear. I’m tired of that. Aren’t you tired Lance?”

Keith stepped closer to him.

"U-uhm of what?”

“Of denying things?”

“What things?” Lance didn’t even know why he was being difficult, he wanted this too, but idiocy was his main defense mechanism.

“Stuff like this,” Keith whispered and cupped Lance’s cheek and breathed against Lance’s lips. “Aren’t you tired _Lance_?”

And _fuck_ , Lance loved the way his name sounded on Keith’s lips, and he wanted to hear it again. And Keith was right, he was _tired_.

_Fuck it._

Lance kissed him. It almost hurt, how hard he smashed their lips together.

Lance wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Keith’s mouth, and the other moaned in response. Lance closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Keith’s mouth against his own. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to kiss someone like this, hard and deep and passionate, to forget about all his inhibitions.

Lance’s hands were skittering all over Keith’s body, down his arms, up his chest, tangling in his hair. Keith right hand was still cupping Lance’s face, and his left hand was just hanging limply at his side, and Lance got the feeling he hadn’t done this very many times.

“Here.” Lance broke away for a second and took Keith’s hands in his own, he placed them on his hips.

“Oh, okay,” Keith said, breathless, and they dove right back in.

Turned out Keith was a fast learner, within a few seconds he gripped Lance’s hips and dug his nails into the skin. Lance gasped and this time Keith pushed his tongue into Lance’s mouth. The red paladin was inexperienced, but eager, and caught on annoyingly fast. Keith boldly reached his hands down and groped Lance’s ass.

Lance moaned, he was starting to get hard in his jeans. He took the initiative and pulled Keith back towards his bed. He fell back onto it, Keith landing on top of him. Their crotches rubbed together, and Lance could feel Keith’s erection against his own.

“Fuck,” Lance breathed.

Keith kept kissing him desperately, and jerking his hips against Lance’s in tiny disjointed movements.

“Woah, woah, Keith, slow down,” Lance interjected, pushing Keith away from him.

Keith sat up, still straddling Lance’s waist. Keith looked down at him with lustful eyes, pupils dilated. He bit his lip and slowly dragged his shirt up over his head and tossed it onto Lance’s bedroom floor.

“I’ve been patient enough, don’t you think?” Keith said voice low and husky.

“Oh fuck me,” Lance muttered under his breath.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Shut up,” Lance said, but looked down at his own chest to try to mask his blush. “I just meant, at least let’s get our pants off, I’d rather have you come on me than in your underwear.”

“Oh,” Keith said breathlessly, and his hands seemed to have stopped working.

Lance took matters into his own hands and pulled his shirt off, then urged Keith to stand up so he could undo his zipper.

Keith leaned forward enough so Lance can get his pants and underwear partially off. He didn't even bother to take them off completely, just to his thighs so he could pull Keith’s cock out. Lance had never gotten this far with a guy, but he knew his way around a cock, he just copied movements he enjoyed on himself. The angle was somewhat awkward, but judging by Keith’s reaction it still felt pretty good.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Keith moaned loudly and pitched forward into Lance’s neck.

Lance chuckled, he liked having power over Keith, he moved his hand faster.

"Hnngg, fuck, Lance,” Keith said and then bit Lance’s neck. Not like he was trying to give him a hickie, like actually bit him, not hard but it still hurt a little.

“Ouch, Keith what the hell?” Lance said and stopped the motion of his hand.

Keith sat up, looking confused.

“W-what?” He said.

“You bit me.”

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to, it’s just…” Keith trailed off, then he said very quietly, “Could you please…” He nudged his hips forward so he slid through Lance’s hand. “Continue.”

Lance started up the jerking of his hand again, but moved slower this time, he wanted to savor it.

“Damn, you’re really responsive,” Lance mused. His own dick is straining in his pants, but he didn't want to pause long enough to take his pants off.

“Well, I don’t do this often.”

“What, get off?”

“Mhnn, yeah.”

“You don’t masturbate?” Lance asked, shocked.

“No, I do,” Keith gasped, he was thrusting into Lance’s hand now, although he couldn’t move far with his own weight rested on his thighs. “Just not often.”

 _What kind of a teenage guy is Keith?_ Lance thought, and he suddenly wanted to know more about Keith’s sex life, and his personal life in general. Things that weren’t even related to sex, like what his favorite color was, and what his hobbies were, and everything else about him. _Fuck,_ Lance was already falling for him.

“Move for a sec,” Lance said, and pushed Keith off of him and onto his back. He stood and removed his pants and boxers.

Keith sat up and watched him, transfixed. Just as Lance was about to sink back onto the bed, Keith reached out a hand and ran it down Lance’s chest, from his collar bones to his navel.

“I did though recently,” Keith said, seeming to talk to Lance’s abs rather than his face.

“What?”

“Masturbate.”

“Okaaay…”

“To thoughts of you,” Keith said and looked up, straight into Lance’s blue eyes.

“Oh,” arousal twisted Lance’s gut, and his knees grew weak. Apparently since coming out, Keith was ready to spill all his secrets about his sexuality.

Lance climbed back onto the bed, and lay next to Keith.

“Here,” Lance tugged at Keith’s arm, “Lie down on your side.”

Keith obeyed. They lay facing each other.

“I’m going to…” Lance showed his intentions by moving closer to Keith so he could grab both of their dicks in one hand. Keith threw a leg over Lance’s thigh.

Lance rubbed his palm over the heads, collecting precome to slick his hand, which glided smoothly down their lengths. 

Keith’s breath hitched and he was already thrusting into Lance’s hand, and this time Lance felt him against his cock. Keith sucked at the spot on Lance’s neck that he had bitten earlier, trying to leave him with a mark.

Lance bit his lip and began to stroke them both faster.

Keith broke away from his neck to whisper a shuddering “Fuck.” In Lance’s ear.

Keith sounded so wrecked. When Lance pulled back to look at his face, the other’s eyes were shut and his chest was heaving with the effort to breathe. Keith opened his mouth a few times as if he was trying to speak.

“W-what?” Lance asked.

“Could you—“ Keith began and then had to start over because he was interrupted by his own moan. “Could you talk?”

“What?”

“Could you talk to me…now.”

"Normally you're trying to get me to shut up, and now when it’s difficult for me to even think? Now you want me to talk?” Lance laughed.

“Shut up,” Keith said.

“Well which is it?” Lance said cheekily.

Keith threw back his head and moaned as Lance twisted his hand while stroking their dicks. Lance leaned forward and kissed his neck a few times then spoke into his ear.

“You look so good like this Keith. We should have done this sooner, so much time we wasted pretending when I could have had my hand around your cock…or my something else around your cock.”

“Fuck,” Keith’s voice was higher pitched than normal, and that did things to Lance’s stomach.

“Next time you should fuck me. Or I could fuck you, whatever.”

Keith arched his back and keened, Lance could tell he was close.

Lance couldn’t build up a rhythm stroking both of them so he let go of his own cock and wrapped his fingers around Keith’s instead. He pumped him quickly, his hand making wet noises against Keith’s skin.

“Oh my god. Lance I’m gonna—“ He said then moaned and came all over Lance’s fist and his own stomach.  

Lance was already on the brink from having watched Keith’s face contort in pleasure. He gave Keith a bit to calm down, then impatiently thrust his still hard cock against his thigh.

“Keith could you…”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Keith said, reaching forward with a shaky hand and stroking Lance’s dick unsteadily.

“Faster please, I’m almost there.”

Keith gripped him harder and moved faster.

Lance shuddered and came silently, his cum now mixing with the mess already on Keith’s belly.

When Lance came down from his high, he just lay there for a few minutes, his arms wrapped around Keith, his face buried in his neck. His breathing slowly evened out.

Lance wanted to say something, wanted to ask _‘What does this make us?’_ wanted to ask _‘Did you realize you’re not actually gay? Are you going to run away and pretend this didn’t happen?’_ He was frightened of that, and maybe fear was what stayed his tongue.

He turned his face to the side and kissed Keith’s cheek lazily. Then he got up to search for his discarded boxers on the floor. He slipped them on followed by his pants, he didn’t bother with a shirt.  

“So, um, uh…” he said, ever so eloquently.

“Oh my god,” Keith said.

“What?” Lance asked. Was this the freak out? Was this the gay panic? Was this where he ran and never talked to Lance again?

When Keith didn’t respond Lance asked again, “What?”

“Oh my god!”

“What?!”

“Are you speechless? Did I make you speechless? Is Lance Sanchez, the ever talkative, ever annoying, Lance Sanchez, speechless?”

“What the hell?!”

Keith threw back his head and laughed.

Lance wanted to say something snarky, like _‘You weren’t complaining about me talking ealier.’_ But when he looked up and opened opened his mouth to say speak he was rendered breathless.

Keith was still slick with sweat and naked, he had his head thrown back, laughing, eyes closed, his face the perfect picture of bliss.

Lance smiled softly, he felt warmth bloom in his chest.

Keith looked at him. “What?” he said.

“What?” Lance repeated.

“You were looking at me.”

“So?”

“No, you were looking at me like, like…”

“Like what?”

Keith blushed. “Nothing. Never mind,” he said. “Well I should probably be leaving.”

He stood and put on his own clothing. Lance was sad to watch his pale skin disappear back beneath the cloth.

“Oh, okay...” Lance said.

“I’ll, um,” Keith said awkwardly. “I’ll see you around.”

“Right, see you,” Lance said, put out.

Keith walked out of his room quickly, staring at the floor.

Lance fell back on his bed and heaved a big sigh. He felt almost more confused about where he and Keith stood now than he had before. But he was sure of one thing, or would _make_ sure of one thing: this was not going to be one-time thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When Keith he wasn't sure if he could beat Allura in a fight, he was grossly overestimating himself. Let's be real nobody on the team would stand a chance agains Allura one on one. But this boy charged into battle alone against Zarkon, so I think he tends to be headstrong. 
> 
> A new chapter within a two weeks, it's a christmas miracle. This took longer than expected, but it's also longer than the others (and we finally got to the smut, hallelu). I'm not totally satisfied with the Hunk narrated scene, I considered cutting it, but I really wanted to include something from his perspective cause he's so close to Lance and would know something was up. Also while I agree that Pidge is a genius, and very observant and intelligent, I just don't think she would be as involved/aware of Lance and Keith relationship/tension as most authors write her. Like in my memories of being a 14 year old girl I was kind of fascinated by romantic/sexual relationships, but also terrified and kinda uncomfortable with them, I don't think Pidge would be comfortable meddling in their relationship. 
> 
> I'm going to try my very hardest to write more, but my upcoming semester is going to be really difficult and I just got a new job, so methinks I won't be able to update for a long while. As always, thank you for your support!


End file.
